Painted Flowers
by Estefani
Summary: -Take place after Surprise- Kyoko Tachibana decided to start over but soon, she will discover a heartbreaking plot that could end the world, mixed with a certain time traveler's reappearance. Dealing with Itsuki Koizumi, Kyoko might have second thoughts, involving Sasaki and the godlike powers of Haruhi Suzumiya. -ON HOLD-


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the general series of Haruhi Suzumiya and the characters. All I owned is the light novels and this fanfiction.

**_This is my first TMOHS fanfiction, taking a timeout from my other fanfics in different fandoms and I haven't even finished Surprise/Astonishment yet! (They should have kept Astonishment in the title as it looks better than Surprise in my opinion. Oh well, it's too late for that lol)._**

**WARNING: **There will be crazy shit going on in this fanfic**. **I don't have a beta reader so be ready for freaking grammar and spelling errors along with sickly descriptions as I'm not very good at them. Also, the plot of this fanfic takes place after Surprise so there will be spoilers from last novel, along with the past ones.

**_And last, do you think you'll be reading in Kyon's POV as usual in other TMOHS fanfics? Um, NOPE. Kyoko Tachibana, whom is my favorite out of Anti SOS Brgade, will be taking over that role. Other than that, hopefully you can read and enjoyed the first crappy chapter XD_**

**Prologue**

As if the merged closed place of Haruhi Suzumiya and Sasaki had just happened yesterday. But that was a such false date. It had been a least four months ever since that faithful day. The repeated nightmare; where Fujiwara had succeeded with his plan kept haunting Kyoko Tachibana.

But she needed be reminded of the fact that Fujiwara did not forced Sasaki, an old middle school friend of Kyon and Kunikida, a goddess. Kyoko should know how the real event happened; she was THERE. It happened before her very own eyes.

If a very angry time traveler with obviously sister issues, used an alien to _attempting murder_ a such innocent girl that she doesn't even know well so he can had things his way didn't traumatized her, she doesn't know what would scarred her for life.

Hell with it. Kyoko Tachibana was very traumatized by Fujiwara's idea of passing on a godlike powers to a much more suitable and pleasant person and that person was Sasaki.

Subconsciously, Kyoko couldn't bear of hurting her friend. Sasaki, herself, had confirmed that she didn't want the godlike powers. It'd be traitorous. She would like to thank Kyon for doing the favor; he did chose Haruhi Suzumiya to continued, having warping reality powers.

Supposedly, she can trust his judgment, right?

But she have a very, deep bad feeling that she will be wrong later on.

What if Fujiwara, whom had escaped with Kuyou Suou, came back to finished what he started and get revenge on those who had stopped him?

And the very two people were Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi.

Yes, she remembered Kyon, jumping out of the window to catch the falling Haruhi in time and Koizumi with his esper powers. It wasn't for those two, her nightmare would had very come true.

Itsuki Koizumi.

They had exchanged their cell/home numbers and emails to stay in contact for Esper issues but she haven't called him. Maybe she was too nervous of hearing his voice again or didn't want to disturb him. According to Kyon, Suzumiya's a throwing fit thus the closed places had appeared.

Yeah, it wouldn't be a good time to call him.

* * *

"Tachibana-san! Over here!"

Kunikida had called out from a table at the moment when she entered through the slide doors of a café.

"I think you weren't going to show up." That was Taniguchi, sitting next to Kuyou Suou.

"You thought wrong." Kyoko quickly closed her eyes and grinned before she seated herself.

Since Kyon was too busy with Haruhi and the SOS brigade, Taniguchi decided to gather up _his_ group. Kyoko was the newish addition to the group. For once, he wasn't hitting on Kyoko unlike he does with other pretty and cute girls. Not that Kyoko wasn't cute, it was that Taniguchi finally learned that he got some growing up to do.

Besides, he was too busy, gazing at Kuyou Suou.

Yes, Taniguchi and Kuyou had gotten back together. Well, to start over as friends. Not as boyfriend and girlfriend.

He was very shocked when Kuyou appeared before him one day and asked him if he wanted be her friend. Of course, he had said yes!

As for Kyoko's case of hanging out with Kyon's friends, well, she had met Taniguchi and Kunikida through Sasaki.

"So, what are we going to do today, Taniguchi-san?" Kyoko asked, excited.

"Well," Taniguchi looked at the window, rubbing his chin with his thumb. "We'll be hitting you up with a boy, Tachibana-chan." He grinned, glancing at her.

"...What?" She replied, awkwardly.

"Just kidding! We're going to the theme park that had been opened!"

"Really?" Kunikida said, surprised. "That's a good idea, Taniguchi."

"Hell yeah!" Taniguchi folded his arms and smirked. "What do you think, Kuyou?"

Everyone gazed at the black-haired girl who was quiet the whole time, staring at a glass cup of soda that she had ordered. Kyoko noticed that Kuyou was wearing casual clothes for once instead of her usual school uniform.

"A...theme..park. It'd be nice...to see what it looks like..."

Kyoko would like to give Kuyou a kind smile if it wasn't for the latter's involvement in Fujiwara's plan so instead she looked away. She still felt uneasy, hanging around with Kuyou Suou.

Kuyou picked up her soda and sipped through a straw.

This was the first time to see her to do something very human.

Taniguchi drink all of his soda in one shot and placed the glass cup down.

"Let's go before we have to stay in the line all damn day."

Kyoko nodded in agreement as she know how was very crowded at the theme parks.

Taniguchi got up and went over to the cashier to pay the café bill. Kunikida excused himself to the restroom. Kuyou, leaving a half cup of soda, walk out of the café and stood there by the doors.

_'Well, I'll be enjoying today's event.'_ Kyoko thought, looking up at the ceiling with as soft smile on her face.

* * *

**_There goes the first chapter of the fanfic XD. I think it pretty weak for an introduction lol. Well,_****_you like it, please review and tell me what you think. I'll update when I'll update XD_**


End file.
